The New Age
by coldDiamond
Summary: For Sara,being sent to a reform housing program for kids with her kind of "talents" was hard.Making it worst is something terrible is about to happen and she'll soon learn that the events of the past and future will all collide with her.
1. Chapter 1

**,1991**

It started with one look. Kyanne paused from putting a chip in her mouth, her eyes going blank and a small shiver passed over all of us. I was the first to snap to attention. Tomas and Jake lifted their eyes but cocked their heads west, towards the lunch room doors. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply as a scent I knew too well flowed in and walked through the doors. All the other students of Amery High didn't have a clue what just entered our school and continued with their conversations.

I didn't have to turn, the footsteps were headed this way and Jake was already snarling.

"Hello Wolk" his voice stabbed at my ears. I hid a wince as I swiveled in my seat.

"Deondre" I greeted, letting my eyes meet his as I stood to stand in front of him. To make contact with a werewolf such as I was could be called as a challenge or a death wish, especially as old as he is, though he resembled a normal teenager with Carmel skin, slick back hair and a face of an angel.

He smiled "Now now, Natalie. No reason to be suspicious, I only came to speak with you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, what was the catch?

I nodded my head after a thought and called forth my group to follow Deondre outside. We made our way to the empty Gym that would be filled come dismissal for lunch. The lights were too dim for people to hang out in here. We stopped in the middle than stood waiting for Deondre to speak. I could tell Kyanne was on edge and kept her eye on him like he would disappear at any moment and she wished to attack him beforehand. Tomas and Jake hanged back like guards but made sure not to falter their gaze.

"Yesh, you all act like you've never trusted one of my kind before" he scoffed. I grounded my teeth; oh he was trying my patience. I have a long scare on my arm from the last time "his kind" asked to be trusted.

"Either say what you came to deliver or leave" Tomas snapped.

"Ah yes, There is a new arrival coming to town. Well, a few actually, but only one will be here tomorrow. The others will take a few days."

I sighed, rolling my eyes "who?" I hated when any of them came to Willow Hollows, the town had enough of our world in seclusion here I worried for the poor humans who could be at the mercy of one of us.

"Cade Rotcher."

I froze, and felt the blood leave my face.

"As in Cade Rotcher from…" Kyannes voice trailed, afraid to even finish the sentence for fear it was true.

Deondre grinned like he liked the taste of our fear "Yes, from the Night Soul Warriors. And yes, they'll be arriving very shortly after him. Tomas bent his head, lips were moving as if he were saying a prayer.

"Why?" I asked sternly. Deondres face fell but he plastered on his mask in less than a second, I saw he was just as scared as we were but couldn't show it.

"There is an epidemic coming to Willow Hollows. The king demanded the Warriors come and stop it. That is all you need to know."

"The hell it is" I said, grabbing him and slamming him against the wall. I heard the plaster get dented but hardly think anyone will notice. Deondre's eyes glittered at my actions; he was defiantly one to like pain.

"You will tell me more" I demanded.

"Wish I could, Love. But you know the law. I cannot say a word of the events when Night Soul Warriors are brought in. by then tis top secret for protection."

Damn him, I hated when the law was recited, because it had everyone sewing their mouths shut without questioning.

I reluctantly let go of him, he dusted his expensive jacket off and walked away. I saw a sort of lowness in his shoulders that made me wonder how serious this could be.

"Something is coming? Isn't it" I said to his back.

"All I will say, is for our people, Judgment day has arrived" his tone gave me goose bumps.

**18 years later**

I fingered my necklace which held my blue ruby ring, chewing on the chain as I impatiently waited. It took some time to settle my nerves. I had never been sent to the principal's office before. My leg jiggled and denied to stop for any reason.

Ugh, this was torturing but at least it got me out of history. I hope I wasn't in trouble. As I waited I saw Shane Omen going up to the receptionist with a piece of paper. He was a perfect golden boy for Delinquent Prep Academy. Home for orphan kids like myself and kids who had done crime. He was sent here after juvie kicked him out and now he was about to graduate. Lucky him.

My heart rate raced like a jack hammer as he took a seat next to me. I tried to calm myself and act natural but I was never really good at such a performance. I took a deep breath and accidently inhaled his spicy liquid scent. Oh man, no wonder girls turned to putty of this guy. Had looks that Hollywood would pay for and a don't-give-a-crap attitude that you had to be born with.

The Head masters door opened and Miss Abel stood in the door.

"Sara Cypher, come in."

My shoulders slumped as I got up and went inside. I sat in one of the open chairs facing her desk. Her office was dark; some light came in but not nearly enough. Though, Delinquent Academy did have the shades drawn all the time no matter what time of day. It was like night school.

Miss Abel set herself neatly in her seat and raised her stare to me. We sat in silence for a while, till she finally spoke.

"How have you been Sara?"

"…Fine" I answer, carefully not to show any sign of lying.

"That's good."

More silence, almost to make you go crazy.

"Um, am I in trouble?"

She smiled "No I don't believe so, haven't been since you came here. Except that one little incident" she corrected. I lowered my head, knowing that one time will stay with me for the rest of my time, not like I did it on purpose.

"No, your grades are fine and your one of this school's most trusted students."

"…..that's great. So, why am I here?"

"Because you've been elected."

"Huh?"

She reached inside her drawers and handed me over a folder.

"For students at this school, people think every one of them is a lost cause. But a placement program called "New Age" is a starting chance for those students who are redeem as a waste of time either for their criminal background or too good for help, it's for a selected few young adults about to leave for the real world."

I slowly arched my brow at her, not understanding.

"Basically, if you're a good student at Delinquent Academy or have problems and are about to graduate, this program is to help you. Calm you and harness your gifts."

"Gifts?" I ask, flipping through the folder, the booklet showed an old victorian house, and description of how its owner helps students with special abilities. I gulped, finally realizing what she was meaning.

"Its….for kids who are….different" I say.

She nods "We know about you Sara. For quite some time and this" she taps the folder "Is perfect to help you."

I push it politely away, wanting to leave or be sucked in a hole.

"I know you've had troubles but this is not a request. You are going and they will help you. You won't be the only one, others from here will attend."

"Like me?" I say, so low my ears couldn't catch it.

"Almost" she tilts her head "More or less."

So suddenly, things were about to change in my world, and I didn't know which road it will take me to.

2 days later

"We're here!" Mr. Mechelle announced. I felt the car slow down and swivel onto a rough road, a few minutes later it came to a halt and my side door opened. I nearly fell out but caught myself, stretching and pulling off my shades. I had slept the whole way across state line. The other kids found other ways of transportation, but I didn't know who the other students were.

I looked up into the face of a man with light brown hair and kind eyes.

"Hello, you must be Sara Cypher. I'm Jacob Maserus, one of your Professors."

" Hi " I greeted, my voice pretty cracked, he nicely helped me out of the car and with my bags. The whole way here I dreaded what was a waiting me here at this place.

"Welcome to Willow Hollows" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps being fashionably late meant making a grand entrance that made everyone else turn and stare. Well not for me, I walked through the door and right away my foot caught against something and I tumbled and fell forward. The front living room was filled with about a dozen other kids who began laughing. Yeah, I sure was making a great impression.

Mr. Maserus kindly got me to my feet, I hoped my face wasn't too bright red.

"Good, our last guest has finally arrived" a woman's voice rose above the laughing. I set my things with the other luggage and went to stand against the wall.

"Welcome to New Age Program, for you selected few who have abilities beyond average teenagers. And here you will be take classes and live normally while growing to your avenge."

The woman stood next to a fireplace while speaking, she was pretty and very obedient by her looks.

"My name is Professor Stol, and these are your other teachers, Professor Maserus and Professor Redford."

All three of them stood in front of us, a few of the kids were taller than them, but they still held a dominate authority that was terrifying to challenge. had fiery red hair that curled to her shoulders and killer curves. Redford was a medium type man with an unqualified face but overall professional with any kind of business he was delivering. They even seemed young, but over thirty.

"Now, kitchen is big enough and is in the back. The library is on the second wing of the house near the game room. There will be three kids per room and your names will be on a sheet of paper hanging on the door. Tonight, you will get settled in and tomorrow you will attend classes and will be told your assiments. Some will take jobs in town, others will do chores at the house. You will switch off every once in a while" she leveled a thick heated gaze at every one of us "But there are rules. No fighting, no abuse of your abilities, no harm done to anyone. Any sort of bad decisions there will be consequences and punishments. If things become too serious with anything, then all of you will be sent back. Understand?"

Everyone nodded carefully, she smiled. "Good, now get acquainted with your new roommates and explore. You will be required to stay here till next year, then if you'd like, you're welcomed to live here for good. Tomorrow you'll be tested and be put to where you'll need to be. Dismissed" she turned on her heel and left. People started chatting and slowly look around at their new settings. I pretended to chew on my nail and browse at the others.

The small groups of girls were becoming great friends and some guys who were on the athletic side greeted each other. Most of them had a malice attitude. I could so easily pin point who had done time for petty crimes and those who were strays. Along the heads of guys I saw a familiar one and nearly caught my breath. Shane? Miss Abel said some students from my school would be here, almost like me. Did that mean Shane was different? The thought was intriguing.

I started moving around and wondering in the house, surprisingly big despite its small resemblance outside. Nearly the size of a mansion on the inside.

Grabbing my things I made my way upstairs, with four hallways at the top. The second corridor had multiple names on them; my name resided on a door at the end.

The room was decent and the large ample of it had three beds, each person had their own dresser and desk. I set my things on a bed near the window and laid on the comforter feeling very lonely.

Somehow I wished to be back at Delinquent Prep Academy, even though I had no friends and was transferred there for being too much to handle in the foster system; it was a sense of home for me, in a world where I have no home. It's hard for a girl with no family to grow up and realize they can do things when focusing or too over whelmed.

The accident my first year at the Prep Academy had caused the head mistress catch me red handed in what I could do. Thus, three years later, sending me to this New Age program.

I didn't mean to hurt them, and it's haunted me since and cause strange things to start happening.

Like the rune tattoos that began to appear on my skin, symbols I never seen and they didn't exist. For so long I've had to hid them, too scared to let people see them.

I closed my eyes and hugged myself, desperate for some hope in this place.

I don't dream, not ever. So no telling how long I was out till a loud chattering made me roll over to squint at the lamp lights.

"Oh lookie, our new roommate is awake." Someone said. A thin girl with straight red hair smiled at me sitting on her bed with three others. One was a perky blond with her nails done and the other had hair in braids wearing chick geek glasses.

"Hello, I'm Sophe. And your other roommate Brigit" the geek girl waved "and our friend Amy. You're Sara, right?"

I nodded, sitting up and seeing a tray of food on my new desk. That was a shocker.

"Oh, you missed dinner so I brought you up some."

"Thanks" I meant it; it's always unusual when someone was kind to me.

"So what kind of "Specialty" do you have?" Amy asked, crossing her arms with a testing look.

I bit at my lip, ignoring her question. But all three pairs of eyes probed me.

"She doesn't have to say, Amy. Besides tomorrow they're quizzing us to see what we have so there's no way to know what abilities we have" Brigit told.

"I can't wait! It's like a surprise, I've been curious to know what I am, though the nuns at my orphanage would call me a spawn of hell if they ever found out."

"Gezz, Sophe, that's harsh." She shrugged.

Without warning a scream rang through the house. The trio looked at one another then scrambled out the door. Slowly I followed. All the kids gathered in front of the first on the right, trying to catch peeks. I hanged back and just observed as screams continued. They sounded male. And I started to hear voices from .

"Breathe, Shane. Just breathe."

"_It'll come…..crashing down!"_

"Calm yourself and try to pull your thoughts away."

"_Someone's coming! He's coming again, and he'll take her or her life! The ivy will grow ivory, the ivy will grow ivory!"_

He sounded like he was in serious pain; I had an urge to help. Then profession Redford charged in with a syringe and a minute later it got quiet. Both teachers walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Young Shane had an unfortunate attack, but he is alright now. Sleeping, it's for the best. Get to your rooms, all of you. Lights out in ten."

Kids started back to their rooms, I notice both adults had a grave expression upon their eyes. I got the end of the hallway when I saw outside the window was a figure, standing beside one of the oak trees. I shook my head, thinking it was a part of my imagination and headed back to bed.

**9 hours later **

All alarms that were put with each desk went off at six thirty. I knew my new roommates hated the early sound, but like me shuffled to the girl's bathroom in the third hallway. Thankfully only six girls were placed in New Age program and they had a shower and sink installed for each one of us. I relaxed in the hot water beating down on my head and skin, ignoring the music someone played on their IPod speaker phones and the talking. If only all the time felt this good, I'd feel normal. Oh how I would kill for such a pleasure. I finished before the others, pulling on my robe and going into a bathroom stall to change. The other girls were not embarrassed to hide their bodies when changing in front of the others, but mine was the only one with strange marking tattoos on the skin.

Once done with everything, I decided to go downstairs and try to see what to expect the rest of the year. I went along with a cluster of people.

They led me to the kitchen which held a warm atmosphere with its hot smells and woodened platform and very spacious to have a long table and wide counter tops. The frig itself was huge too. I took a seat at the end and reached slowly for some food that someone placed on the table. I was pouring myself some orange juice when a hand came down on my shoulder. I gasped and went tense.

"Ow!" they pull back, wiggling their hand back and forth. A cute boy with flat curls and puppy brown eyes stood behind me, very attractive if I might add with a shirt that read "Mount and Dew me."

"I'm sorry" I muttered.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have startled you. Man, feels like I got burned. Guess I won't be messing with you any time soon" he jokes "I'm Daniel."

He avoids shaking my hand, don't blame him personally.

"Hi, I'm Sara."

"I was going to ask if this seat was taken."

I gave him a bemused look "Uh, no. Why?"

"Well occasionally when someone wants to occupy an area, they ask if someone else has claimed it."

"Perhaps someone did, Daniel" someone clamps a hand down on his shoulder, a guy with gelled red hair wearing a black sleeveless shirt winked.

"Oh no, Bryce. You're not adding her to your long list of girls you've been with" Daniel said irritably, indicating that his friend Bryce was a slut, nearly making me sprew my juice "There's plenty of other girls for you."

"Can't complain about that" he bragged, striding away.

"Sorry 'bout that" Daniel said, sitting next to me and filling his plate up.

I eyed him for a second before shaking my head, the people here are weird.

Twelve kids sat at the table, eating and small talking. I saw Shane sitting next to a girl who was literally drooling while watching him eat his eggs. They all seemed like perfectly normal boarding school kids sent to a housing program for disgruntled youth. But in truth, I could see there stood secrets behind their blank faces.

Our new teachers walked in, dressed casual like us all. Mrs. Stol face was bright as she saw us all.

"Good morning, hope you all slept good. The schedule for today is first after your meal, is the testing for your kind of talents. Then placed in your classes and told what you're supposed to get done by the end of your year. After you're done with lunch, we have a new teacher arriving and some visitors from town that'll be here if you need to speak with them…" I lost what she was saying when the back of my neck felt buzzed. Small whispers hushed into the air, I looked around for any signs if people was hearing something or feeling something. A coarse sound above made me peek up. The chandler handing was slightly moving, squinting I saw the rope holding it and wanted went still.

"Move back" I whispered, strained.

Daniel turned to me" What?"

The angle was leaning our way. Then a loud snap echoed.

"MOVE BACK!" I shouted, the chandler swung at our heads, I grabbed at Daniel and flung us both backward, following over from the dinner bench. People squealed and jumped away startled.

My head hit the floor hard and made everything dizzy.

"Oh my goodness! Are you two hurt?"

"No, don't think so, Sara saved us from getting hit by that. You might want to use chains to tie that thing back, ropes aren't always reliable."

"We'll note that down, Daniel." Mrs. Stol signaled to be peeved. Potent hands brought me up, but nicely stayed clutched as I swiveled. I lightly pressed at my head, feeling a bump

When things returned back, everyone was staring at me, my nerves unsettled.

"That was unexpected; no one even had the slightest idea that was going to be crashing down." Mr. Maserus commented.

I instantly met the eyes of Shane, remembering his hollers last night.

"_It'll come…..crashing down!"_

His voice had said.


End file.
